Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "c"
C.D.U Cybernetic Disposal Unit Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Cali of the purple flame Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Cali stone Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Caliban Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Calvin hunter Genome:Human Real name: Calvin “Big Cal” Hunter Age: 60 Description: Black hair, brown eyes, wavy salt and pepper hair. Race: Black Arch nemisis: Red Raven Origin: Calvin used to be a small time drug dealer and thief. He had big dreams of making it big time but never had the muscle to do so. After finding out that his nephew, (who would later become the hero known as adrenaline} had super powers, he convinced him to be his body guard. Soon they formed a small gang and slowly grew up through the ranks until they had finally made it big time. Calvin believed in the old traditions. He had rules. Never shoot up a school, Church or play Ground. Even though you did wrong, always give back to the community. Treat women and Children with respect unless they are your ladies of the night… etc. After having a strained relationship with his son, Maverick, Who felt that his father’s rules were outdated and unnecessary He left his son to his own devices. Maverick would take the younger generation under his father and would form his own organized crime syndicate. Later Calvin would cross paths with his son again when his son’s gang began to muscle in on his turf. It was with a heavy heart that Calvin declared war on his own Flesh and blood. This would cause Calvin’s wife, Mary Bell, to file for divorce. Calvin would go to war against Maverick as well as the Queen. Powers: none. Good with guns. Personality. Charismatic, manipulative, smart.Suave. dresses in fine white and grey suits. Camael (ran adam and eve out with flaming sword) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Camouflage a.k.a. camo Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Captain cosmos Genome Gender: Real name :Aaron Taylor description Race: Arch nemesis: Origin: Powers: Personality: Family: Cardinal Cleanse A.k.A. Father Cleanse Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Carmine the mystic Genome:Human Gender: female Real Name: Carmine Tennison Description: Long brown hair. Glasses, pretty. Grey eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Gadzooks Origin: Born with magical powers. Young and Ambitious, Carmine simply wants to take over the world, using magic and science. An excavator who found Red’s magical Amplifier, a necklace which gives it’s wearer the ability to amplify the power of magic spells by 50%, Carmine started experimenting with it and realized that she could cast natural spells at will. Combining her knowledge of science and her lessons learned after diligently training in the mystic arts, Carmine plans on taking over the world from the corrupt and evil men and women who rule it today. Powers: due to red’s magical amplifier, Carmine may cast spells that she gets energy from nature to cast. Without it she has scientific gadgets to help her. She also has several years of martial arts and gun training that she took to defend herself in foreign lands while she was excavating. Gadgets: Sheild pack. A jet pack. Also is an energy force field projecter. May also fire balls of force field. May switch off battery pack and use the jet fuel side to continue flying. Has tubes that run from pack along arms in order to use as flame throwers. Power enhancement pills: temporarily gives super strength, agility, incredible speed, bullet proof skin, and incredible focus without any ill after affects. Tracter bean ray. Brings object fired at in her direction. More gadgets. Personality: sick of the world’s ways, she wants to control it and make it peaceful under her own image. Slightly egotistical. Her heart is in the right place Carpathia Jones (one of Malcolm Everett’s girlfriends) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Caskets and More (Undercover assassins guild) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Cassiopia goldova Monk of orgasma Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Cat Man Do Gender: Male Real name : Darian GGrey Description : dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes. Race: Mixed Black and hispanic Arch nemesis: … Origin:other than the fact that a witch doctor cursed him to share his existence with a cat that he’s named chester and he’s trying to find a way to separate his soul from the cat’s, not much is known about Catman Do. He became part of the W.L.G team briefly, but betrayed them. Just when the w.l.g. had given up on him, he would swoop in and save the day with a weird group of heroes known as the occultists. He would leave dr. voodoo, zombie, twilight and the demonic souleater and disappear in the middle of the night and go on a bank robbing spree, before donating a large portion of the stolen money to an orphanage. Not much is known about catman do and his reasoning behind his erractic scoundrel like actions. Powers: the ability to switch souls with a cat named chester. His mind goes into the cats body and he gains all of chesters abilities, but at the same time, chester inhabit’s his human body. Personality: very rougish and mysterious. All though he bounces around and plays both sides of the law, he still helps the w.l.g. from time to time. Cataclysm A.K.A- Kaykyuko uma Reta Nikushimi (cataclysm, born of hate) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Catastrophe Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Celestious Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Chad Conelly Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Chaos Genome: Cosmic being Real Name: ? Description: humanoid in shape with a lion’s head. Body looks like the universe in disarray. Planets exploding, black holes, etc. Race: Cosmic being Arch nemesis: Origin: son of Destruction and terror, brother of Maxamillion, chaos goes around causing chaos in honor of his father. Powers: the ability to manipulate variables in such a way to cause discord. Supreme knowledge. Cosmic powers Personality: has an ego Charge Comic: W.L.G./ A.I.M. Alignment: Villain in the beginning/ Hero later Gender: Female Real name: Elizabeth Rearden ''' '''Description: dirty Blonde hair, green eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: General North ORIGINS: Captain Elizabeth Rearden was an elite member of the black ops squad of the marines. She was heavily dedicated to serving the U.S. and wanted to be the best of the best, so when she heard about the Human sword program, an elite multi-branch black ops operation, she jumped on it. Initially, she didn't think that she would make the cut, being that she was the only female to make it into the program, but she worked harder than her male counterparts and actually made it in. during one of the tests, she hurt herself and a Sargent major of the army stopped to assist her. She declined the offer and toughed out the rest of the test on her own. That must have impressed the judges of the process and got her into the program. However the program was not as the cadets thought... they were immediately rounded up; brain washed and giving special powers and abilities. Unbeknownst to the participants, the program was being ran be General North, A corrupt and greedy man who was creating and capturing anomalies to use as weapons for the U.S. Military. The recruits were brainwashed and sent on several dark missions to kidnap more anomalies and norms, as well as capture many strange and powerful weapons and artifacts. they would clash a lot with the W.L.G. and A.I.M. super hero teams along with several other heroes for a while. During the last installment of Elizabeth’s powers, there was a backlash that caused a massive power outage. This awoke Elizabeth who finally realized that she was being experimented on. she used her electrical abilities to escape, burning down the facility in the process. as she was escaped to ran passed the same Sargent major, Gabriel Wilson who was still unconscious. she broke him free, rewarding his act of kindness and the two had been on the run as fugitives ever since. (General North reported them as dangerous AWOLs that attacked the military training facility. the two have been trying to clear their name ever since.) Powers: Electrical abilities. The ability to fly. Abilities: Ace Pilot, Weapons and explosive technician. Master hand to hand combatant, Master espionage expert, Interrogation expert, light computer hacking skills Family: does not remember family and friends due to brain washing. Charlemagne the horse Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Charlie “Pop Pop” Buggs- Glitch’s grandfather Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Chavdar Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Chaos: The brother of Maxamillion the destroyer son of destruction. Chaos just loves to cause disruption in the universe wether on a personal or on a universal scale. Chen lu wei Villian of Da hood twin brother of chun lu wei Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Chester the cat Comic: the world Liberation Group/ The occultists Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Chevelle Alverez Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Chinky Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Chino Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Chivalry Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Chon chons: vulture-like birds that are really witches in disguise. Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Chun Lu Wei Villian of Da hood twin sister of chen lu wei Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Clautious Vile Genome: Dark elf (gridmorian) Real name: Clautoius Vile Description: White hair, red eyes, stark white skin Race: Gridmorian (Dark Elf) Arch nemisis: the heroes of Aten-Scholfieldia Origin: an accomplished warrior and necromancer, Clautious planned for years to lead the gridmorian dark elves to take over the surface world in order to please their god. Powers: Dark magic, incredible swordsmanship Personality: evil, planning and plotting Claw Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Clear shot –time pirate Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Climate Genome: human Gender: female Real name : wanda cummings Description: Brownish blonde hair. Grey eyes Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: Blaster Origin: during a fight with the plutanions, wanda showed up and used her control over the weather to turn the tide against the aliens. She was offered a membership with the newly formed team known as the w.l.g. sadly as she joined, the twin heroes known as twister and twirler were killed during the battle. Wanda has been a mainstay in the group for quite some time and had a thing for bad boys as she went from one to another. It wasn’t until she met blaster that her choice in lovers would go south. The mentally unstable hero would end up getting her pregnant after a night of getting drunk and bar hopping. To make matters worse, blaster was just a mole for his own group of super villains that wanted to take the w.l.g. out of the picture so that they could easily take over Miami. He even confronted wanda and asked her to join the team of evil doiers, but she turned it down and saved the w.l.g. in a fit of rage that blew blaster and his villains away in a hurricane gust. She would then have two children by the mad man. Twin sons named Quinton cummings who exhibits telepathic abilities and Benton cummings who has magnetic abilities. Since erin is a villain, wanda has been fighting to keep her sons out of the influence of their evil father, but erin has one a long drawn out battle in court and has joint custody of the boys. Wanda has been struggling ever since to over turn the ruling and dispite erin being a big villain and criminal, he has proven to be a good father to the boys. Since having the kids wanda has calmed down a lot, tending mostly to her kids, she has since become a tech operator for the team and only comes into the field when needed. Powers: weather control. Personality: used to love bad boys, drinking and partying and every once in a blue moon she still drinks and party’s, but no where near as often. She struggles to make it and raise her two boys and is prideful. She refuses to accept charity from the team and would rather work for everything she gets. Family:sarah cummings (mother.) Andrew cummings (police captain and father.) Benton and Quinton Cummings (twin sons) Erin (ex boy friend and baby daddy) Cobra Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' cold blooded Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' cold death Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Conch Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Concussion Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Corenthia Jackson (Eric Jackson’s mother.) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Counterstrike Genome: Human Real Name: Brad liu Age: 20 Description: Short black hair Race: Korean Arch nemesis: Red Raven Origin: Brad was born with insane reflex time. Able to see a threat, process the most appropriate reaction and use that reaction in split seconds, Brad never lost a fight in school, always made baskets during ball games, was always able to dodge balls and catch and return them during dodge ball, etc. Accused of using performance enhanced drugs, (which of course could never be proven,) Brad was disqualified from all sport try outs for the big leagues. After someone put a hit out on him in college out of jealousy because of his perfect sports scores, Brad was easily able to defeat his would be assassin, even being able to dodge a sniper bullet, catch it and redirect it back at the shooter in midair. After this, Brad decided that he would become a hit man for hire and use his abilities to make money in an arena where his abilities would be of best use to him. Powers: the ability to calculate and execute the most effect response to any in coming attack. Extreme reflexes and hand eye coordination, can pin point and attack any weak spot. Brain calculations for math are off the charts. Studied wing chun martial arts, but let’s his mind tell his body where to strike and how hard. Personality: calm, witty, nerdy, but dangerous Family: ? Crazar Genome: Plutanian Gender: Male Real Name: ''' '''Green fin, no hair. Red lizard-like eyes. Race: green Arch nemesis: Outlander, world liberation Group 330 Powers: none Personality: Militant, Calculating and serious Crevick, the living mountain Genome: unkonwn Real name:Crevick Description: Gigantic, rocky creature Race: ? Arch nemisis: Titan Origin:Not much is known about crevick. He seems to want to be left alone and will hide from the world as an unassuming mountain. If disturbed, he will attack and leave, usually he burrows under ground and pops up in the middle of an ocean or a uninhabited plains area, where he sleeps peacefully and hopefully undisturbed Powers: Extremely super strong, can fire lava from mouth and eyes. Extremely resilient rocky skin. Sonic like roar. Personality: quiet, fights until enemy has been weakened or defeated and then burrows away to safety. Cromantium- See the Orb of Cromantium Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Cross hairs Gender: Male Real name : Mark Anthony Pringle Description: blonde with green eyes Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: born with their powers, Stephanie and her brother Mark Anthony Pringle were alphas that were held captive in one of General North’s Alpha experimental camps. The W.L.G had received a tip that several Alphas had been held against their will there. When the team infiltrated the base, it had been cleared out except for the two that had escaped, Stephanie and her brother. The two were rescued and became members of the team since they had nowhere else to go. (They were homeless ever since they were teens, surviving together on the streets.) personality: Hot headed and brash Family: Mark Anthony Pringle. Mother unknown Father Unknown. Finds out much later that they have a rich uncle who is evil named Arturo Blake Crossbow Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Crusher Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Crusher supreme Genome: Robot Real Name: ? Description: Bald, skull faced, spikes on shoulder Race: Robot Arch nemesis: wlg Origin: Created by Dr. Bomar after discovering Glutanium, The crushers are some of the hardest robots to destroy and at first Bomar was controlling them manually. Finally realizing they would be more effienceint programmed to fight independently, Bomar created the first sentient Crusher called crusher supreme, but realizing that crushers are more superior than humans, he rebelled and took control of all the crushers, even creating more crushers using Diamondium. Now Crusher supreme sees himself as a king and wants the human race to bow to the robots instead of the opposite. Powers: bullets, laser beams, nearly indestructible, self-aware, incredible strength, self-replicating, controls other electronic devices, interacts with and takes over the internet, constantly learning and evolving. Personality: feels all people must be subservient to the robots. Crystal mage Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Curtis Jericho Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Cyanide Genome: human Real Name: clarissa swan Description: Black hair, pale blue eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Black Lotus Origin: Clarissa was a poison tester for the chow clan. The daughter of one of the clan’s enemies, she was captured and made to eat all food cooked before the head of the chow clan could eat. She ate so many trace amounts of poisons until she became immune to them. She would watch as the clan trained as she remained a prisoner, practicing her moves in secret. One day someone tried to assassinate the new leader of the chow clan. Clarissa ate the food that was so full of poison that she passed out. When she came too, the jailer touched her as he was checking to see if she was dead. He touched her and fell dead himself as she oozed poison from her skin. She grabbed his keys and escaped. Finding out the hard way that she could never touch another living soul again when she escaped back to her parents’ house in the states, she adopted the name cyanide, became a killer for hire to raise money to go back to japan and exact her revenge on the chow clan. Powers: chow clan street fighting and lun-chow(master Kai lun) style martial arts. Poisonous touch. Personality: silent, efficient, deadly Cybertronic Genome: human Real name: Perry Danielson Description: Short black hair, hazel eyes (covered by inferred visor.) Race: Caucasian/Asian Arch nemesis: Blue jay Origin: a bio engineer that was working on dangerous technology, Perry had kidnapped several test subjects to test his new exo skeleton battle ready ion android suit. The W.L.G. broke into his lab and freed the captives. With no one to experiment on and with time running out, Dr. Danielson used his own body and fused himself into the suit. Vowing revenge on the W.L.G for not allowing him the time needed to experiment on a perfect subject for the suit, he now tries to take the team of heroes down every chance that he gets. He has an obsession with Blue Jay as she is the first being that he saw after the suit rebooted his brain and he and she along with arachnid battle to the death. All three die in the fight. Powers: Flight, computer interfacing, super strength, lazors, bullet proof, incredible speed, inferred vision, heat vision, ex ray vision, bullets, heat seeking missles, can scan tech and replicate it and even make improvements to them. Invent tech. Personality: Cold, robotic, always talking calculations and numerical figures Cylore Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Cypheus ray Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Cyrax the cyphener Genome Gender: Real name : description Race: Arch nemesis: Origin: Powers: Personality: Family: